the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
The White Tigers
The White Tigers are the only street gang operating in Skyline City. The gang is known for typical street level crimes such as selling narcotics, robbery, carjacking, and smash and grab crimes. Most of the members are of Asian descent, and all identified by the gang's logo tatooed somewhere on their body. The White Tigers are the most unique gang in Paradigm City for the fact that the group's upper echelon are all mutant animals. History of The White Tigers The White Tigers street gang begins entirely with a creature named Gengis, when he became self-aware and began plotting revenge. Gengis once belonged to Olympic Industries. He is a 600 pound albino white tiger male whom from kittenhood was subjected to genetic aplicing and manipulation in order to allow him to walk on his hind legs, gave him the capacity for speech, and imbued him with a rematkable IQ of 160. Originally, Gengis was created when Olympic Industries began experimenting with animal genetic codes. Project: Zootopia was an attempt to create seven anthropomorphic animals to serve as expendable soldiers. Gengis was the first to be declared a success. As he grew, Gengis was given a formal education and an elective education that included martial arts and black ops skills. Gengis saw many of his fellow animals subjected to horrific tortures as they were experimented on, and he witnessed many deaths of innocent animals. What he saw every day instilled Gengis with an abject hatred of humanity. He is known to save said to one of his handlers: "Who is the greatest of the animals? The lion?: The tiger? The bear? Or perhaps it is the human, the only one capable of torture and murder for nought but the sheer pleasure of it?" Gengis' break for freedom came with an unexpected attack on the lab facility he was contained in by The Outsiders. The criminal group had received information that one of Velvet's fellow mutant animals that she had known as a child was being held against his will in the facility. Though the rumor turned out to be false, The Outsiders killed the scientists present and freed the animals. Gengis looked into the gold-green eyes of Velvet herself and although no words were exchanged between then Gengis felt a deep kinship with her, sharing her hatred for humanity and her desire to strike back against it. Gengis didn't hesitate to flee the facility, and he took six other animal soldier from Project: Zootopia with him. Leadership The following anthropomorphic animals are the known leaders of The White Tigers. All of these creatures are know to exemplify murderous hatred for humans and are considered by law enforcement to be armed and extremely dangerous. 'Leopold '- Leopold is an anthropomorphic black panther, genetically designed to be the supreme bodyguard and assassin. To this end he is a master of Ninjitsu, well-versed in the arts of camoflauge, evasion, escape, and hiding. He is an exceptionally skilled hand-to-hand combatant, wielding a unique gold bladed katana that he treasures more then life itself for reasons that haven't yet become public knowledge. Leopold's natural felice grace, dexterity, balance, and senses all serve him very well in completing his mission objectives. In the streets it's common knowledge that when Gengis deploys Leopold someone is going to die. 'Satsuma '- Satsuma is a babboon that was specifically engineered by Olympic Industries to perform as a laboratory assistant. To that end his IQ was pumped to well over 100 and he was 'pre-programmed as an electrical and mechanical engineer, a pharmacologist, biologist, and astrophycist. He, naturally, now serves the Tigers building and maintaining the gangs' equipment. Satsuma was also designed to be a bodyguard for Olympic Industries chief Biotechnician, Reginald Weaver. One of the programmers had a quicky sense of humor, and bestowed Satsuma with master level skills in Monkey kung-fu. Satsuma is a very dangerous fighter, as he is able to ultize both feet as an extra pair of hands, and his tail is supple enough to hold chopping and stabbing weapons. Naturally he is an Olympic level acrobat, gymnast, and contortionist. Activities Relations with Others